Noir
by Irish Reel
Summary: Sanji observed the smoke swirl quietly in the winter sky. Maybe this was his last cigarette. That woman was never going to leave him alone, she was always with him. She was always going to be him.
1. Chapter 1

The snow was dancing gracefully in the air, making pirouettes and somersaults. Sanji considered it quite a nostalgic scenery. He grew up in a country where it frequently snowed, and each time the ground turned white his mother ran outside laughing like a kid and asked him to build a snowman together. That was the only good memory he had about his childhood, meaning before the Baratie. He was not sulking over it, but being in the North Sea simply made him feel uncomfortable.

Anyhow, the log pose had three needles. The chances to avoid unpleasant memories were at his favour.

"What the heck are you staring at, shitty cook?", Zoro said punching his shoulder. "You cannot see anything with this damn weather, so do not pretend to be on guard duty just to please the navigator"

"I am just having a cigarette stupid marimo..."

"If you do nothing every time you smoke we better start searching for a new cook, because you will die in that spot"

Sanji smirked at the logic of the moss head, he was indeed an addicted smoker.

"What's the matter? Is the capitan hungry again?"

"Nah, is just the witch who made me come all the way here to tell you we are about to reach the next island"

"Do not call my beloved Nami-swan a witch, you filthy animal!"

"Yeah yeah...just move your bony ass and go back to the galley"

Sanji observed the idiot turning his back and giving a dismissive hand gesture.

Not long and he was going to know what was lying ahead.

Two chances out of three...

\\\

It was a nice island, quite similar to the ones in the old world. Constructions built in classical style and almost normal looking plants and animals. Everything was covered by a white blanket screeching underneath their boots. It would have been a boring and relaxing place to rest for a while, if it wasn't for the huge white cube ominously dominating the landscape and the crowd of people celebrating loudly in the town square.

"What is that big ugly building Robin-San?", Nami asked out of curiosity.

"It is a palace, a very powerful family being part of the world government resides there. We better resupply and leave this island soon".

Nami sighed in agreement. She wanted to buy new shoes, but this time they better split and just do the grocery shopping fast. Islands ran by the world government were dangerous and as pirates they had no business there.

"Ohi Sanji, you got the list?"

Failing to receive an answer the navigator looked for the cook. The man was staring at the middle of the town square, where all the people was gathered. It was really unusual for him to ignore her, so Nami decided to have a better look at the scene as well.

A huge painting was hanged few meters from the ground. Represented in the canvas was a pretty little girl with golden hair reaching her mid back. She was wearing a noble dress and was sitting on a sofa. Nami noticed that the painted smile was not reaching her eyes, apparently the artist did not put much effort in hiding her bored expression.

Right when Nami was about to wonder who the child was, the crowd roared and flames began to eat the portrait away.

"They destroyed the picture! Why to burn the painting of a little child?"

"Don't you know who that girl is?" An old woman standing next to the crew overheard the conversation and decided to answer to the red head beauty. "She is the only heir of the family living in that white palace"

"A child of the Celestial Dragons?", the navigator asked in disbelief. "Aren't this people scared to burn her painting?!"

The oldster let out a sad laughter, shaking her head. "No one here is really celebrating dear. That poor kid died years and years ago, the moment she left this island. Her body might still be moving, but her life finished back then. Today the world government is making us celebrate the return of her corpse".

Despite how creepy the words of the lady ringed, a happy voice brake in between, demanding the attention of the woman.

"A moving corpse, like a zombie?! That sounds so cool! I want to see it, where do you think is it going to be now?!"

Nami ignored her captain and an offended Brook starting a fight over zombies being more or less cool than skeletons, and spoke to the lady once again.

"Is that kid a zombie indeed?"

"Of course not, silly. But she is no less hopeless. The world government sentenced her to death twelve years ago for betraying the family and running away from this island. Now that she is back in town, her life has reached its end"

Nami grimaced at the idea of parents ready to kill their own daughter and throw a party over it.

"This is insane! Let's leave this place right now!"

"I fear that is not possible, darling. No ship, vessel, boat, submarine or anything of the sort is going to leave this land. The waters around the island are under strict control since the moment she placed a feet back on the island ground. No one is leaving this place until she is caught and executed".

Nami shared a worried look with Robin. The archaeologist understood they were in deep trouble. The navy and the world government were busy looking for someone else, but they were nonetheless wanted all over the new world. Being surrounded was making them easy catches.

"Navigator-san, we should try to keep a low profile until this mess is solved. The moment they find the girl we are going to make good use of the confusion and leave".

"What are you talking about?!", Luffy screamed disregarding Brook completely. "'We are going to help that girl!"

Nami rushed to slap a hand on the big fat mouth of her idiot captain, trying to limit the chances to start a commotion.

"Luffy quit saying bullshit, you do not even know her!", she growled. "This is the world government we are talking about, do not try to get us killed here!"

"If you want a place to stay I can host you until this obscene feast is over". The old woman smiled again at the navigator. "Being pirates in this island is not an easy thing these days".

"What?! How did you realise that?!", Usopp gulped in fear.

"You are not marines and honestly you do not look like merchants or fishermen either. All I had to do was to guess, I am not old and wise for nothing", she explained dismissively.

"Would you really be so kind to help us, ma' am?", asked Brook in his old fashioned way.

After a curious look at the skeleton the woman nodded once again. "Sure, I stopped serving that family the moment they sentenced my baby to death".

\\\

His stomach was warming up with the tea prepared by the old lady. Sanji's trained palate could taste few drops of cinnamon honey and whiskey, added to savour the beverage. The result was his favourite. A delicate balance of flavours that enhanced the already good quality of the white tea leaves.

Tea saved for guests, Sanji concluded. The house of the woman was very poor and the fridge was quite empty. Even the fireplace seemed to be revived only recently, there were only few pieces of firewood in the room. This was not the kind of person who could afford expensive tea on a daily basis. Only on special occasions.

"So you were the nanny of that little kid, that's why you are helping us and you know so many things", Sanji heard the navigator discuss with the old lady. They were getting along and Sanji was surprised that Nami took at heart the story of the little girl. His Nami-swan was definitely full of surprises.

"Yes. She was a sweet kid...", said the lady wiping a tear from her cheek. "After her mother died I raised her myself, nobles are not that kind of parents as you understand...I loved her so much"

"What happen back then? You said she betrayed the family...?"

"She was the only heir, hence her future was written already. Take over the role of family head and enforce the rules of the world government, suppressing any freedom of thought and belief". The woman's paused a moment to sip her tea, savouring its taste with closed eyes, like it was a rare treat. "She was so scared of that, it was not in her nature. Her mother taught her well, for the little time she was around. She tried to ask her father to leave the title to some relatives, but he punished her so hard she was barely able to speak afterwards. No wonder she ran away and never came back until now..."

Sitting next to the navigator the raven archaeologist was listening intently to the conversation. At a certain point she took the chance to ask something she was failing to understand.

"Why do you think she came back now? And how the family knows about it? I remember clearly that the incident happened years ago. Even for her parents should be hard to recognise her by now"

The old lady rested her head in her hands and sighed deeply. "I do not know. This island is a forced stop in the new world because the atolls nearby do not have a good response in the log pose. Maybe she did not end up here on purpose"

Sanji felt his stomach close. He wished he knew that sooner, luck was never something to rely on. After this discussion he was not able to drink any more tea, even if it was going to get wasted.

"Pardon me...You didn't say how the family found it out...", he finally said, after a whole long time of silence.

"My dear boy, a livre card, what else?" The woman answered. "The piece left to the family is not big enough to track her, but still reacts to her proximity. They will hunt all night until that piece of paper is getting crazy".

\\\

Zoro hated worrying about the stupid ero cook, but he felt a sense of relief the moment the blond man came back into view.

"Where have you been all evening you stupid womaniser?", he hissed in an annoyed way. "We are starving!"

"I just went to collect some wood for the fireplace", the other replied quietly. "I also bought some supplies for the old lady, her stock was running low"

The samurai observed the chef dropping the bags on the floor, beginning to put everything in place for the woman.

"Do not tell me you are into old hugs now! That's disgusting, geez..."

"Oldsters always deserve respect, older women even more. I am just trying to show some gratitude for the hospitality"

Zoro felt a little pissed off by the reasonable answer. There was no way he could reply back, so this argument was not going to lead anywhere. Usually it was easy to make the cook lose his temper, but in the last few days they never fought for good. Zoro needed a little spar with the cook once in while to not get bored. Not that the samurai was going to ask for it directly, he would look dumb to do so.

"You are acting weird ero-cook", he simply stated.

Without giving him an explanation the blond started working at the fireplace and Zoro decided to eventually leave him alone. He was not in the mood to get in the head of the stupid chef. Most of the time they were on the same line, even if normal people would think they could not stand each other. But other times it felt like...the cook was on a completely different page. These days it was just better to let him be.

\\\

"Zoro! Where is Sanji?!"

Nami was screaming like the witch she actually was, trying to find the stupid cook to feed their captain. The old lady was cooking for every body, letting the idiot sleep on the job.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Nami glared at the swordsman. "'You were the last one who saw him! And you are the one who found that letter!" She angrily shook her head and left him alone to avoid a fight.

Zoro grimaced looking at the letter he found next to his bed.

 _-To moss head, I have some urgent business to take care of. Cannot stay here, will be back soon. Take care of my things and DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING! Sanji-_

Not only it was strange, but it was also very annoying. The damn cook disappeared without saying anything to anyone and left a letter to him asking to take care of the shit left behind?! It made sense that he did not left his things to Nami, she was likely going to sell everything to the second hand market to earn some money, but why not leaving the stuff to someone else? Zoro for sure was not the cook's guard dog.

"'Zoro-San, you look displeased", Robin noticed. "'Do you want me to take care about it?"

Without seeing anything wrong in that, Zoro quickly grabbed the bag that came with the letter and handed it over.

Robin gave him an understanding smile and opened the backpack to check what the chef left behind.

"He said to not touch..."

"Zoro-San, he also said to watch over his things...but you didn't", the raven girl pointed out. "I just want to understand what cook-San is worried about. I doubt he cares so much about few clothes, his wardrobe is more varied than mine. Even if those are his favourite he has plenty more, and he does not mind doing shopping either"

Surprised by the raven's argument, Zoro was suddenly curious as well. He observed Robin empty the contents of the rucksack on the table and waited to see what she could find. Not long after the woman was holding a chain with a silver plate between her fingers. He already saw it the few times Sanji was not wearing a shirt, apparently the cook never took it off. Why did he leave it there?

Robin was about to discard the chain and continue raiding the bag contents, when suddenly she took a second look at the chain and examined the pendant plate closer.

"What's the matter with the cook's necklace?"

Robin was staring seriously at the object, deep in thought.

"'Robin?"

"Zoro-San...have you ever seen Sanji wear this object?", she asked, without moving her eyes from the silver plate.

"Yeah... actually I reckon this is the first time he is not wearing it. Why?"

The archaeologist closed her eyes and passed a hand in her hair. Apparently she never notice it, trying to not stare at the cook for too long to avoid him getting the wrong idea.

"Ohi, what's going on?"

"I do not know if I should call the rest of the crew or pretend I did not recognise this object..."

Zoro was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Maybe there really was a reason why Sanji left his stuff with him? Everyone in the crew was like part of a big family, but between them it was different. They were not only friends. They were also rivals, and rivals are able to understand each other better than anyone else.

"Do not call them yet. Tell me, what the heck is that thing?"

Robin eventually stopped studying the jewel and focused back on the samurai.

"This is a camouflage device"

\\\

The night before, Sanji took his decision. He was not going to wait for the world government to knock down every single door in the village until they found what they were looking for. He could not risk to have the navy arresting his friends either.

The only solution was to give the government what the government wanted.

He stared for awhile at the reflection of the naked woman in the mirror. A long time passed since the last time he saw her. Sometimes he would just see her to not forget her face. But all after all she was nothing but a stranger he rarely remembered about. A corpse who didn't belong to this world anymore, like the old lady said.

Sanji observed the woman, trying to take in every little change her body went through in the last few years. Her hair was annoyingly short, never letting it grow. She was a bit taller, but still thinner than most girls. The good thing was that now her breasts was much fuller. Last time she was a teenager, but now she was an adult woman any man would easily drool over. Sanji liked feminine curves but still...it felt strange.

Sanji was just studying the reflection without showing any emotion. He was never going to appreciate that body. Not because he didn't like it, of course. He loved every part and small imperfection of the image reflected in the mirror. But it was nothing more than that. A reflection.

Like a real ghost would do, the girl enjoyed to whisper to Sanji, time to time. She shared with him her feelings and her thoughts. Occasionally Sanji was able to ignore her, but other times he ended up buying a new black suit, clean shiny leather shoes, or stuff like that, just to please her girlish cravings.

In return the chef appreciated her point of view whenever some feminine taste was needed, for example she stopped him from serving any dish until the presentation of the food was not only appetising but also aesthetically perfect.

The only thing he immensely loathed about her was her liking for the stupid marimo. Every time they fought, Sanji had a hard time to shut her up.

Disregarding the thought of the darn samurai, Sanji grabbed the clothes he bought that same day and left the house of the old nanny.

He was ready to go back home.

* * *

 **NOTE: Hi all. Pls imagine this happened before the Big Mom arc. Thanks for reading!** 💋


	2. Chapter 2

It was unexpected. The girl knew that granny was a light sleeper, but she was also well aware of her habits. Every night, she used to go to sleep at nine o'clock in the evening and woke up at six thirty in the morning. Not a single time she happened to be awake till late and for this reason the girl waited until midnight to leave her house.

"Noir..."

The old lady whispered her name with the affection only a mother can understand. But it was wrong. The girl was supposed to leave the place without a living soul noticing her presence, without any of her beloved ones to be in danger because of her presence there. However...

"Granny...were you...waiting for me?", she said trying to ignore the rising pain in her heart.

"Noir, baby, I knew you were alive. Of course I was waiting your return".

With quiet steps the oldster walked to the living room, still warmed up by the ashes in the fire place. "I recognised you right away...the moment you bridged here the food and the wood, it is so typical of you to worry about others"

Noir smiled a little at these words. It was so rare to receive some direct compliments, in pirate's life there were other ways to show affection. And with Sanji being the only one person recalling her existence for time to time, it was even more special to hear this words directly to her and her.

"Thank you granny..."

"Noir, I really appreciated your gesture, and the food you cooked was delicious. You bacame a chef as you used to dream about as a kid"

"Yes! Granny...I am happy you know? I am in a pirate boat, I learned how to cook and I am traveling the world to find the all blue!", Noir revealed trying to share her excitement. She really wanted to make grandma proud and relieved about her well being.

The nanny nodded and got serious again.

"I am glad you are fine and you are surrounded by good people. But then let me ask you something...". The woman sighed deeply and sit on the sofa. Slowly she lit up a cigarette and offered one to the girl, knowing they shared the addiction. "If your life is so good, why are you still hiding, and why are you back on this island?"

\\\

"And what the heck is a camouflage device?"

Zoro did not like the idea that the cook left some stupid secret thing in his custody, and he disliked even more the fact that Nico Robin found it out...whatever it was. Obviously he did not promise anything to that idiot, the cook simply left his stuff with him, so no guilt on him. However...it felt not good.

"It is a very rare object used to change the appearance of something or someone", the archaeologist explained. "It is also extremely expensive and dangerous...The most common samples can alter only some features of the person wearing it, but the most sophisticated ones can provide a full disguise. On top of it, some devices are severely cursed, depending on the level of camouflage"

The samurai thought about it for a moment. If the cook used to wear the chain all the time, it meant that there was something he was hiding?

"I know what you are thinking Zoro-San, but it might be something very stupid actually"

"Everything about that asshole is stupid, if you want my opinion!", he snapped.

"What I mean to say is that this device can actually be used just for fun, like Franky is doing"

"Franky?!" First the cook and now Franky, the guys in the crew were definitely beginning to piss him off... "What about him now?!"

"He uses a device like this to change his hair style, his gold chain you know?"

"But he said the nose...whatever!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and almost considered the idea to just throw the belongings of the cook in the trash. Even if curiosity was still stronger.

"Robin, is there any way to find out what is the use for the cook chain?"

The raven girl observed the chain first and then Zoro, evaluating the question.

"Sure there is", she finally stated. "It is enough to try it on, but I am rather scared of the consequences... Sanji-San is quite dirty minded..."

One thing was sure, the cook was a perverted maniac. However, Zoro was quite impressed about how deviated Robin's mind could also be, worrying about dirty stuff while looking at a necklace. He shook this thought out of his head and grabbed back the chain.

"I thought you would be more preoccupied about the curse you were talking about!", he declared. "But if the cook is alive and kicking I will just try it on damn..."

Without wasting more time on speculations, he tossed the chain over his head and waited for the revelation. He already knew there was nothing too strange about the cook, except the silly eyebrows. Oh crap...what if now he was going to grow curly brows as well?!

"Mmh..." The archaeologist studied Zoro up and down, evaluating the effects of the device. "This is weird..."

After a good amount of staring the samurai lost his temper and decided it was about time to know what happened to his body.

"SO?!"

"Well, no apparent change occurred and you didn't feel anything either, right?"

"Nothing! All this fuss about this chain and in the end it has no use?!", he growled. "Camouflage device my ass!"

Taken aback by the unusually harsh reaction, the archaeologist pulled the chain off the samurai's neck and decided to try it on herself. For sure, he was too superficial to notice any minor effect. "I am never wrong on this kind of things, Zoro-San. This is definitely a camouflage device!"

"You saw it for yourself that is useless, what is the point in trying it on again?"

"It can have different effects depending on the characteristics of who is wearing it!", she insisted. "Maybe you do not meet the camouflage criteria and- UGH!"

Suddenly the raven girl fell knees on the ground, embracing herself as if she was going through sudden pain.

"Robin!", Zoro rushed to check on her. "Do I need to call Chopper?!"

The woman simply shook her head and tried to catch her breath. Her suffering was slowly fading away as the camouflage was completing.

After few minutes she was finally able to stand up again and both her and Zoro were speechless after seeing what happened to her body.

Robin could hardly restrain herself from screaming and rip the necklace off herself, but Zoro was not moving an inch. This was ridiculous.

When he finally was over the initial shock, he decided that no one else should come to know about this craziness until he had a word with the cook. All after all the chain had no effect on him.

"Robin, take off that thing. We have to find that imbecile cook and have him spit the truth out of his mouth!".

The archaeologist shook her head quickly to clear her mind.

"Zoro...do you think that Sanji-san is...is he..."

"I do not think anything! And just take off that thing, it is creepy!"

Robin removed the chain from her neck and decided to agree with the samurai, for once.

"I suggest we do not speak about this to any one until Sanji is giving us his version"

"-Do not speak about what?!"

Zoro and Robin stared at each other and then turned towards the voice interrupting them.

"NAMI?!"

\\\

Noir steadily marched in direction of the palace, her short golden hair waving in the cold winter breeze. She was wearing a long black coat that failed to cover her bare legs properly because of the wind. Despite that she was not feeling cold. Thin flames were rising from her feet, giving the impression she was about to catch fire.

The overall image was both stunning and scary at the same time. The few villagers she met in the streets stopped and turned their heads in her direction, to observe the new visitor in town. Some of them were fascinated by her figure, some of them were scared and ran away, to hide inside their homes, behind safe doors and closed windows. Maybe some of them realised who she actually was...?

It didn't really matter.

The girl sucked deeply into her cigarette and observed the pale smoke swirling quietly behind her as she proceeded. She wondered if, after what she was about to do, she was ever going to go back to the Straw Hats.

It didn't take long before she was standing in front of the white ominous building towering over the island.

A guard stopped her at the door a gave her a mistrustful glare.

"Introduce yourself!"

"Tsk...you know who I am, the whole city is looking for me"

"W-what...wait!"

"COLLIER STRIKE!"

Without hesitation, the girl kicked the guard out of her way. It was just a small fish, but it was good to test her body. The man fell unconscious straight away, but a second guard was hiding behind him.

"I fount the traitor! She is at gate one! Repeat: traitor is at-OGH!"

Noir kicked the second man and quickly ran inside the palace.

"Stop where you are Noir!"

The girl had to freeze when a group of marines stopped her way. Apparently they where really infesting the whole place, and the alarm from the guard was received all too well.

"Surrender now and you will have the chance to speak to your father", said a masculine man with a deep rauche voice. "He said he is interested in listening your version so be a nice kid and come with us"

"Ahahah!"

"You find it funny?"

"Sure I do!", the girl laughed again. "You need to force the words out of my mouth before I speak to that bastard"

In a flash the girl took down two of the closest marines and then aimed for the commander.

"You foolish little rat!"

The man avoided easily the first kick, but got slammed to the wall with the second attack. By the time he got back to his feet three more of his men were knocked out.

"You are not bad for a woman", he smirked. "I like tempered chicks"

"You disgusting trash of man...FLANCHET STRIKE!"

"Iron barrel!"

Noir kicked with all her strength the stomach of the marine.

And time suddenly slowed down.

As her feet hit the chest of the man, her leg was traversed by a striking pain. Unexpectedly the marine slammed his fist on her back and Noir was incredibly thrown on the other side of the room.

"UGH! Ah...A...devil fruit?!"

"Smart babe. Yes, I ate the iron iron fruit. My whole body made of iron"

Noir assessed her leg. Despite her training and her busou-shoku it was drenched in her own blood.

"...damn..."

"Ahahah! You did not last long uh?", the commander laughed whole heartedly, getting closer and closer in a sickening slow way. "Now, let's have some some fun before you go to the pike..."

\\\

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT SANJI IS DOING!", Nami screamed furious. "TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"Shut the hell up you air head!"

Zoro finally snapped. It was impossible to get rid of the silly navigator after that she overheard the conversation between him and Robin. He was ok with her helping them to find the cook, but he was not about ready to explain what the chain he found in Sanji's bag did to Robin. All this, all together with the fact that they woke up to find the old lady crying in her room, repeating that her child was going to die that day.

"We are in the middle of the government grounds! Just try to get a hold of yourself!"

Nami gave a plateal exhale and shook her head.

"Nobody is going to recognise us, Zoro! How would think the Straw Hat pirates are so stupid to infiltrate a government residence with all this marines around the island?", she declared pointing out her sexy maid outfit.

"You whine so much about the ero cook, but I got the impression you actually enjoy teasing him..."

"Shut up you stupid housekeeper!"

In a blink of an eye a broom hit Zoro's forehead leaving a nice bulge.

"Ahahah! Nami-San, you should not be so mean to a person saying nothing but the truth!"

Robin laughed at the scene, it was just typical of Nami to react this way.

"Robin we are friends, but just try to not tease me ok?!"

"Ok, I won't tell Zoro that you like our cook"

"ROBIN YOU...-!"

"Ahahaha! Oh come on why? He knows already!"

Zoro shook his head and gave up trying to be quiet. Women were just plain crazy...but all after all Nami was right. Since they infiltrated the fort dressed up like servants the whole conversation would sound like a boring gossiping between servitude. There was no big risk to be boosted. Even if...why the hell did they need to infiltrate the white, huge, over protected, useless, mazy government building?!

"All right girls...can we go back to business? I saw no ero cook around, let's get out of here and take off this ridiculous clothes!"

"Zoro you are just lost...", interrupted the archaeologist. "Anyway I believe that...if my conclusions are correct...Sanji is here, and he might be in peril"

"WHAT?!"

"Nami, please do not worry. We just need to clean my doubts. Most likely Sanji is doing some grocery shopping around the island"

Nami was not at all convinced by the raven's words. It was far from usual for Robin to be wrong. That was one of her main strength and the navigator was not sure if she should be happy about it or what.

"Can you two just keep moving?!", Zoro snapped once again. "I any case we should clear this building as soon as poss-"

"AAAAAAAH!"

A scream broke the quiet in the palace. Zoro and Robin exchanged an understanding look. It was time to know the truth.

"Let's split!"

\\\

Noir knew what was her faith the moment she came back to this island.

She was going to die.

But one last wish, one last goal was in her mind.

She wanted to fight back, taking down as many celestial dragons she could.

For the first time in her life she wanted to prove that she was in control of her own faith, her own choices.

If she had to die, she wanted to die proudly, fighting her way through.

She was the ready to give her own life to this cause but everything was just lost, even before she could give it a try.

"So why are you crying you stupid girl?", the marine said. "At least you should have realised your time had come the moment you stepped back to this island"

Noir screamed again as another blow hit her.

She was not scared. Humiliated, yes maybe. But mostly she was angry, more then she ever been in her life.

No matter how strong she tried to become, she still was nothing more than a weak girl, fighting against something bigger than her. All the time she spent studying combat was wasted, completely wasted. All she was left with was some amazing techniques, but every single strike of hers was useless against the opponent. Moreover, the counter effect on her body was greater than any damage she could deliver to her enemy. She fought as hard as she could, up until she was unable to move anymore. She could hear Sanji screaming her to run, to wake up, stand straight and run for dear life since she was silly enough to leave the necklace with Zoro, she could at least find the resolve to not give up.

But it was hard.

Noir was not feeling her legs anymore, and even her upper body was not in a good shape.

"Now, what a nice body you got here...it is good that finally you are staying still enough to let me enjoy it"

Noir felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks, while stranger hands were on her. The only thought of the disgusting man touching her, made her throat filling with hatred and rage.

"PLEASE JUST KILL ME!", she screamed, knowing that her prayer was eventually vane. "LET ME JUST DIE!"

The man abruptly muffled her screams placing a wide hand on her mouth, suffocating the girl.

She was going to die like that.

That was the only clear thought that crossed her mind in that moment.

She was dying covered in blood, abused by some nameless marine she was too weak to fight back...

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

Noir perceived a commotion, while air was finally returning to her deprived lungs. Someone came to her rescue...but who would...

"You, girl! Get the hell out of here!"

As her brain started to work properly once again, Noir immediately recognised the voice.

Shaking from tip to toe she looked at her saviour and felt her own blood freeze in her veins.

"Zoro..."

The samurai gave her a quick inquisitive glance and then ignored her all together, fighting the marine who was about to kill her just a moment before. Noir felt even more weak, observing the samurai attacking the military while she felt her consciousness leaving her.

\\\

"Interesting...it felt like cutting iron bars...", Zoro stated. "I will have to make sure the rotten meat of this did not ruin my katanas"

It was not a easy fight. Not only because of the iron built opponent. What really bothered Zoro was the girl. During all the fight his mind was spacing away, his eyes going back to her.

She called him by his first name. As if they met before.

Trying to clear up his confusion he turned around to face the unconscious woman he just saved.

She was soaked in blood and covered by bruises and cuts.

It was obvious that she tried to defend herself from the man he just took down, but she was not strong enough.

The samurai felt his throat getting dry, staring at the unconscious girl in front of him.

What to do? There was this stranger feeling inside of his chest telling him that indeed he knew this woman...but that was impossible! He refused to believe that this girl could be...him! Why would that be anyway?!

And all after all...why not to chase away his doubts?

This was the one and only chance to do it. He kneeled next to the blond and pulled her up, so to place the cook's necklace around her neck and then he closed his eyes, waiting for the truth.

* * *

 **Hi all, I apologise if there is already any character using the iron iron fruit or something of the sort. I liked the idea and simply decided to go for it. If someone with that fruit is already around pls let me know and I might add the character if fits the story. Thanks for reading so far 😘**


	3. Chapter 3

They fought the marines all night to leave the island. It was a suicidal and exhausting battle, but all they did was listening to Zoro. It was rare for the samurai to demand something, so even Luffy agreed to leave the island without a saying a word.

Up until that moment.

"So what happened Zoro?!", he whined to know for the nth time. "Do not try to let me out of this! I saw you, Sanji, Nami and Robin left without informing me!"

Robin and Nami simply ignored the captain, but Zoro had a hard time trying to not answer the boy. It was not the ordinary thing to storm into the infirmary carrying an unconscious ero cook, ordering Luffy to fight through a dozen Navy galleons to escape.

"Admit it, you had a fight without me! You went somewhere and-OH!"

Zoro observed the boy dropping the discussion just like that, as a giant piece of meat was placed in front of him. Lost in his gluttony, most likely he was never going to mention that night again.

Sure thing Sanji knew how to quiet their captain, but usually the food was accompanied by a serve of harsh comments and a love dance for Nami.

That day none of the usual things happened.

The crew was also busy attacking their lunch to continue asking questions that obviously were going to remain unanswered. The cook in the end was fine, so no biggie, but the samurai still followed him in the galley instead of eating his serve.

Every time the swordsman had to enter the cook's reign to sneak some booze, he felt like a mouse entering a snakes' nest. Even if the room seemed bright and soothing, he knew Sanji could use every single item in the kitchen to make him regret invading the area, and in the worst way possible. However, this time...Zoro felt the air was actually dark and gloomy, as to reflect the mood of the cook. It was so quiet and silent it seemed like the darn chef was not in there at all.

"I suppose you owe us an explanation", he said once locating the blond sitting at the table in the shadows. Zoro realised that he did not see him standing for more than few minutes since the day before. "Are you planning to just hide here and cry like a baby forever?"

Disappointing enough, Sanji did not answer back.

"Well, Chopper patched you up so I don't give a shit about it", Zoro stated bluntly unable to hide his annoyance at the cook's behaviour. "But I demand to know what the hell happened on that island. What were you doing there?!"

In reply the cook lit off a cigarette in the ashtray in front of him and stared at Zoro. "I do not know what you are talking about, marimo", he finally exhaled. "I...did nothing"

"STOP FUCKING AROUND!"

The chef simply smirked and aimed for a lighter to smoke again.

Even more annoyed, Zoro grabbed the other man from the collar, ready to make him spit the truth.

"What is this, moss head?", the other hissed. "Did you came here to start a fight? Bring it on!"

Zoro tossed a flashing kick from the chef and managed to take advantage of the wounds of the opponent to take over the fight. The cook was in such a bad shape that was enough to strengthen a bit the grip on the neck and pin his chest to the wall to make him harmless.

"UGH...! What the fuck are you doing?! Let go of me moss head!"

"Not until you tell me the truth!"

"And what the hell should I say?!"

"Listen up..." The swordsman spoke looking at the other straight in the eyes, to make sure the chef lost the resolve to bluff and deny the obvious. "That woman in the palace, we both know it was you, since I saved your stupid ass and dragged it back here. Tell me why you never said a thing to anyone"

"I do not need to tell you a thing stupid marimo! And do not believe you know shit about me. Take your hands off now!"

"Ok then! Do not say I didn't try with the good manners!"

In a swift movement, the hand that was grabbing Sanji's collar was pulled away, together with the chain that was hanging on his neck.

As Zoro expected, the action had the desired results.

"Are you still denying it?", he said quietly, observing second by second the man in front of him transforming back to girl he saw the day before. Firm muscles turned into tender tissues, sharp traits became gentle lineaments. Even in the dark alley it was easy to recognise the discomfort in her eyes.

Zoro could feel the woman shaking and noticed once again how frail and feminine she looked. Sanji was strong, but like Luffy he was not exactly a big man...there was no surprise about the appearances of his female version. Despite that, it was still absurd for Zoro to realise that the woman in front of him was Sanji.

"Are you happy now?", she finally whispered. "Was this what you wanted?"

Zoro noticed with a hint of surprise the sobs in her voice. He did not mean to make that stupid cry! How did the mood of cook change so fast?!

Deciding it was no more needed to immobilise the girl, he made to release her. That moment though...he figured the position he was in.

Shit!

The samurai quickly let go of her, mentally swearing at himself. It was really not necessary to hang a girl to the wall after that a darn marine asshole had his hands all over her only the night before.

"I-I am sorry cook...I just wanted to talk!"

"-Do not come to me with apologies now! What did you need this for?!", she cried. "I trusted you would not dig into Sanji's belongings! I thought you were friends but apparently I was wrong!"

Zoro twitched at the argument brought up by the blonde.

"Seriously?! Out of all things...THAT is what are you crying for?"

"WHAT AGAIN?"

"You hid to everyone that you are a woman, that a dumbass marine almost raped you and then you blame me for opening your Pandora's bag?"

SLAP!

Surprised by the cook's reaction, Zoro bridged a hand to his own cheek. It was kinda impressive how much strength the girl used in hitting him, but the whole reaction was even more unexpected. Slapping someone in reply is so...girlish...

"What the heck, cook?!", he growled. "You cannot keep up with the argument?!"

"I NEVER HID ANYTHING! Actually, have you ever considered that MAYBE I DID NOT WANT YOU TO EVER MEET ME, uh?!" With anger filling her voice the blond glared at Zoro, not the least regretting being the reason for his swallowing face. "I am a government traitor! Do you understand that the bounty on your heads is bullshit compared to mine?"

Zoro did not reply. The girl could be wanted dead or alive for any price for what he knew, and still...that did not matter.

"Who cares about your bounty, idiot! You are part of this crew so the shitty Navy should come and fight us if they want you! Plus Robin has been hunted by the government for twenty years as well, so I do not get your point!"

"Robin isn't a Celestial Dragon!"

"So what?! She still is targeted and we don't give a crap!"

Taken aback by the unusual display of affection and logic, the girl avoided to look at the samurai and took a step back. What Zoro said was true? Luffy was going to be pirate king anyway, one day, so she actually trust them to be able to handle a bit more trouble and few extra head hunters but...

"I...I am not part of this crew...SANJI IS! I don't want him to leave because of me!", she finally cried out. "I am only a burden!"

Zoro observed the woman speaking in third person and felt sort of confused for a moment.

However, the point was another.

Sanji? A burden?! Compared to navigator he...she...well...the cook was not even on the same page!

"You are not dead weight dumbass! What the fuck is going on in that shitty air head of yours uh?"

From Zoro's side this was a kind of rare compliment, but apparently it did not sort the desired effects. The blond silenced and slowly took a step a back, leaning once again on the wall. Her hands went to the rim of the oversized man shirt she was wearing and angrily pulled it over her head.

"Take a good look at what a single useless marine did! Do you really want to try saying it makes no difference to have me around instead of Sanji?!"

"What the heck?!" Zoro gazed a moment over the girl's bare chest and quickly looked away. He could not help himself from taking a glimpse of the free show... But he also noticed the stitches and patches due to the bad experience from the past night. "Cover up"

"And that's just the upper part...Sanji...He won't be able to use his legs to fight for at least one month"

Shocked by the unexpected hint of guilt transpiring from these last few words, the swordsman forced himself to look at the cook again, possibly above the neck.

"Listen up. I still believe you are not weak, it is all in your head. That marine was no joke, plus your fighting style involves body combat, hence you were disadvantaged"

The girl stared at the man in front of her. For once that Zoro was speaking seriously, he was saying something so stupid?

The samurai sighed and decided to give up on his damn pride, only for this time. He wanted the cook to think he took down the marine in no time, but apparently no pride was around anymore since that the idiot decided to get half naked in front of him.

Groaning, he took off his training shirt as well and threw it on the floor.

"What...", the girl observed confused the chest of the samurai. A white bandage was covering almost half of his torso and a number of stitched cuts were covering his arms and shoulders.

"That bastard put up a good fight. Apparently he was not only as hard as hell, he could also transform his arms in blades", he explained. "And fuck him, he knew how to use them".

Shocked, the girl placed an hand on the bandages. Someone beaten Zoro at the sword? No, he saved her and brought her back to the Sunny...so he actually won the fight. Even if he got some bad injuries...

"Now cook...you are either trying to claim that you are stronger than me or you gotta live up with the fact that there are still worthy opponents out there"

Receiving no reply back, Zoro put his hand under the woman's chin and forced her to look at him. "Oi. You got it?"

"YEAH YEAH! Stupid marimo do not stand so close to me!", she screamed trying to cover up herself, as if she just realised she was wearing no shirt while being a woman.

Awkwardly, she managed to grab back the camouflage device and returning it back to its rightful place, on her neck.

"So? You should tell the others the truth as well"

Sanji rolled his eyes, trying to not cringe at the painful effects of the transformation and the stupid statement.

"Mmh. We will think about it"

Satisfied, and again confused, the samurai turned his back to the chef to go back to the dock. Maybe there was still some food left, despite the supermassive black hole located inside the stomach of their captain.

"By now you won't find a thing to eat out there"

Zoro stopped and glanced back at the cook. He hated when he was able to read his mind.

"I make you some onigiri, sit down moss head"

"What is this... now you pamper me, princess?"

"FUCK YOU THEN. Go starve!"

"I am sorry, I am sorry. Onigiri are good"

"It is not good, I know you like that shit you bastard! Tsk! Why do I even bother to cook your favourite food anyway?! You should go with the leftovers in the fridge!"

Laughing, Zoro sit at the table, waiting for Sanji to do his thing. Burden, uh? What an idiot...

"Noir"

Taken aback, the swordsman turned to look at the cook again.

"What?"

"Noir. Her name, is Noir"


End file.
